Travelin' Soldier
by likezerogravity
Summary: AU - Callie just turned eighteen and she joined the army, before she leaves for army camp she decides to stop by a café, where she meets Arizona.


Okay, so, first fanfic I've ever written 'cause I have too much time on my hands lately and I was listening to the Dixie Chicks' "Travelin' Soldier" and I was inspired, so the story is based on that song. Also, they now live in Nashville, Tennesee because if I can't live there, I'll just make my favorite fictional characters live there. Deal with it. Er, English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes, they're all mine. Last but not least, (unfortunately) these lovely characters aren't mine, they belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC.

Chapter One

Callie Torres stepped inside a café in Nashville, this had been her home for eighteen years now and she'd never actually been here before. She'd just turned eighteen two days ago and now, instead of her usual clothes, she was wearing army green. She was leaving for army camp in California today, but her bus wasn't leaving until 7PM and it was only 3PM.

Joining the army wasn't her dream. Her dream was to become a surgeoun one day. Do something that would change people's lives. But that dream went down the drain as soon as her dad found out she was dating another girl and refused to pay for med school, there was no way she could pay for it herself. Whenbever her dad spoke to her it was either about talking to a priest or trying to get her to date a guy and her mom wasn't speaking to her at all anymore. Aria, her older sister, still had her back but they weren't close. Beside, she didn't want to bother Aria with her problems. And so she'd signed up for the army.

So, now here she was, waiting for her bus. A blonde girl, around Callie's age, with a bow in her hair and a radiant smile on her face came skating towards her. Literally. She wore heelys.

"Hi! Would you like to order something?" Now that she was standing close Callie could tell just how stunning she was. She had the most mesmerizing blue eyes she'd ever seen and her dimples were adorable. She realized she was probably staring and the girl was waiting for her to answer her question. "Oh uh, yeah. I'll just have a coffee and a donut, please."  
The girl giggled, "Awesome!"  
"So, you're in the army, huh?" she questioned, while writing down the order.  
"I am, leaving for army camp today, actually."  
"That's awesome." Callie just looked confused. _Awesome?  
_"I think that what you're doing is brave and dangerous, and I could never do it myself, but I'm grateful that people like you exist. So, the word I use is awesome," she explained.  
"Thank you, uh, …" she realized the girl wasn't wearing a name badge.  
"Arizona."  
"Thank you, Arizona."

Arizona just nodded and skated off to get the coffee and donut. She came back a few minutes later. Coffee in one hand, a donut in the other. "It's on the house" she said while she placed the order on the table in front of Callie. She was about to turn around when Callie spoke up, "Arizona? Uh, would you mind sitting down for a while, you know, just to talk or something?" Arizona smiled at her "Sure! My boss will kill me if I sit down right now but I'm off in an hour and we could go somewhere then?" she suggested.

Callie agreed and about an hour later, Arizona retured, wearing her street clothes this time.

"Hey you, I just remembered I forgot to ask your name earlier."  
Callie chuckled "It's Callie."  
"Alright, Callie, you ready to go?"  
"Sure am."  
"Alright, do you want to go to the pier? It's not a long walk."  
"I'd love to."

And so the two went off to the pier, after five minutes of walking in silence, Arizona decided to break the silence. "So, Callie, is your name short for anything?"  
"Uh, yeah it is."  
"What's it short for?"  
"Promise me you won't laugh."  
"Okay, I won't."  
"No, promise me."  
"Callie, you do realize that my name is Arizona, right? Your name can't be that much worse."  
"Oh, but it is. So, promise me."  
"Okay, okay. I promise I won't laugh."  
"It's uh, short for Calliope."  
Arizona smiled broadly. _Calliope. It was beautiful, how could she not like it?_  
"Arizona," Callie groaned "you promised you wouldn't laugh."  
"I'm not laughing, Calliope. I'm smiling, there's a difference. I like your name."  
"Right," Callie replied.  
"It's beautiful, just like you are." Arizona nonchalantly said. _Oh gosh, _Callie thought_, she just called me beautiful, girls call other girls beautiful all the time, right? Right. _"Thank you."

Once they were at the pier the two sat down. "So, now you know about my name. What's the story behind yours? Please don't tell me you were named after the state."  
"And so what if I am?" she said. Completely serious.  
"So you are named after the state then?"  
Arizona chuckled and shook her head. "Actually, I'm not. I was named after the battleship. The U.S.S. Arizona."  
"That's impressive. Certainly better than being named after a state."  
"Yeah, it is."

The two talked about pretty much anything and everything. Their families, siblings, jobs, school, sports, music… And they probably could've continued talking about things for hours, but it was getting late and Callie would have to leave soon.

There's something she'd wanted to ask Arizona, but she was nervous. _Okay, Callie, you can do it. If you don't ask her now you may never hear from her again and if she says no at least you tried._ "Uh, Arizona, there's something I'd like to ask you before I leave. Feel free to say no. I mean, I'm sure you have a boyfriend. Oh, and friends, school, your job… So, I'm sure you're busy and again, feel free to say no, I won't be offended and-"  
Arizona interrupted her rambling, "Calliope, just ask me."  
"Okay, so I don't have anyone to send a letter to and I was just wondering… Would it be okay if I send one to you?"  
"Is that it? Calliope, yes, of course. I'd love that." Callie let out a breath of relief and wore a huge smile on her face.

"Do you have a pen and paper?"  
"Huh?"  
"A pen and paper, so I can write my address down, you know. If you're going to send me a letter you'll need my address."  
"Oh right." She had a pen, but no paper. _Crap. Of course, you never actually need paper but somehow you always have a piece of paper with you, except when you actually need one._  
"Uh, I don't have any paper, do you?"  
Arizona checked her pockets and frowned. _Nope, no paper._ "I don't. Um, give me your hand."  
"What?"  
"Give me your hand. I can write my address on your hand and you can write it down on paper later." _Right, of course._ Arizona grabbed her hand and wrote down the address.

The two walked back together until they both had to seperate ways. They just stood there, staring at each other. Neither sure of what to do or say. _Scew it_, Arizona figured and she threw her arms around Callie's neck, instantly Callie wrapped hers around the smaller woman's waist. "Please be careful," she said. Callie simply nodded and hugged Arizona closer. Callie was the first to step back, her hands still resting on Arizona's waist and Arizona's hands still resting on her neck. Arizona decided to take a risk. She cupped Callie's cheek and brought them closer, until their lips met. The kiss was soft at first, and then Arizona nervously swiped Callie's bottom lip with her tongue, silently asking for entry. Callie parted her lips, allowing Arizona's tongue to explore her mouth. Both women moaned into the kiss. Their tongues danced, until they were forced to pull away for air.

"Wow…" Callie whispered, her forehead resting against Arizona's.  
" Yeah, wow…" Arizona agreed. "I really wish you didn't have to leave right now."  
"I know."

**A/N: M'kay, let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated, just sayin'.  
The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter. Oh, and I plan on changing the last part of the song, I don't like character deaths.**


End file.
